


A Fish Bowl and a Mobile

by WanderingSoul7152



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: When in the barn scrounging piles for new Meep Morps, Lapis comes across something that reminds her of home. Heavy Lapidot, One-shot





	A Fish Bowl and a Mobile

There she lay, nothing stirring but the jumbled thoughts that resided in her mind. They said no one in space could hear you scream, and it was true. The barn wasn't its usual self without Peridot filling it to the silo with the different Meep Morps she had made each day. Even if Camp Pining Hearts reruns were plaguing the background, the quiet void that was space clearly had the upper hand.

It was a beautiful sight to behold by most, unless you were her. She had been here before too many times. All the times involved her running away, so the stars and planets weren't her forte.

All that she could do was wait. Wait for the potential war. Wait for the storm, and then maybe the flowers that bloomed afterword. What even was she thinking? The only positive things that bloomed into her life were thanks to Steven. In space though, there was no Steven, and no Peridot or Pumpkin. Unless Peridot had found some kind of way to construct a device to find her, it wasn't difficult for her to do those things.

It had been almost a week since she'd left. She wondered what had escalated since then, especially knowing the life Steven's experienced. She desperately hoped everyone was ok, for it was the only thing could do.

And of course fiddle with a few Meep Morps she and Peridot had conjured. The baseball morp, the toilet in multi-part harmony, and even Peridot's alien friend that floated through the wall. Well maybe not mess with hers, she probably wouldn't like that.

Lapis wandered through the barn to find her own creations, but soon realized her wandering was aimless. Most all of them were Peridot’s, not hers. Then again, Lapis couldn't execute ideas as well as she could. Sure, she had many, but not plans or parts to make them reality.

She could always look through the piles upon piles of extra parts to create new inventions, even if it took time.

Besides, time was all she had.

Left and right she threw chair legs and vacuum filters. Nope. A fish bowl and a mobile? That could be… something. She searched for another piece to maybe complete it, but instead found something else.

Peridot's little red bow tie? 'I thought she was wearing this before I left?’

Reluctantly, she put it on. She didn't deserve this small trinket left behind, but she might as well keep one piece for herself.

Finally finding her last finishing touch for her artistic “fabrication”, Lapis settles down on the barn’s top floor, shifting into a comfortable position on a tattered loveseat.

After a few wasted hours of work, her hands go up into defeat.

“HOW DOES PERIDOT DO THIS SO EFFORTLESSLY!"

*pop*

A noise behind her sounds, clearly her hands were effortless as well.

She jolts up, watching horrified as one of Peridot's lime green bubbles pop. An object falls from it, and Lapis hopes to an unknown gem God that it isn't a monster.

She edges closer towards it, huffing out a relieved sigh that it isn't a gem.

“A tape recorder?”

Vain memories recede from her mind as she remembers the last reminiscence of Peridot's previous recorder.

She gulps. Picking it up to examine, she notices the label: “STAY OUT!!!!!!!!!!!”. Like her last one.

Her fingers graze over the buttons, faintly hoping to hear her voice again. It had almost been a week, but that was far too long.

Then again, she couldn't pry into her recordings. Many of them were probably personable, and most likely had something to do with Earth. She should just bubble it and go back to falling at inventing.

But she didn't.

Click*

“Log date 7- blargh- which one even is this? Steven? 'I kind of don't remember since Lapis-’ Ok so starting fresh! Back onto the Lapis topic, she doesn't hate me? I guess it's a good thing. I mean- she doesn't want me to leave now, so I can conclude that. It's been kind of quiet though, and I notice she likes to sleep a lot. I haven't been able to do much of anything lately, just give Lapis her space. She gets annoyed though when she catches me watching her sleep. That's reason why I'm talking low, so I don't wake her. She is kind of precious, if I'm using the human word correctly. Log date 7 blargh over.”

Lapis wiped a tear off her cheek and laughed. Peridot was such an annoying, yet adorable dork all at the same time. It felt so comforting to hear her voice again.

She continued, eventually reaching the last one on the tape.

“Lapis- I left this for you. Just in case you didn't hear me and Pumpkin for awhile. Say hi Pumpkin! 'Rr-ruff!’ She and I are really worried about you. Last night when I caught you pacing, I wanted to help. But I knew that would make you leave if I interfered. And if now, you really are gone, I hope you liked those logs. I- I really do care about you Lapis. I just wish you had stayed. In case you did, I'm glad I got to help you. But if not, I miss you, a lot. I- I like you, ok? Just… blargh!” *Scratch*

Lapis sat and fiddled with the bow tie. What could she do? She couldn't go back home, could she?

No. Peridot would hate her. Would she?

She cried- a lot- a emotion she had dealt with a lot. Sort of like the space she had always found herself running away in.

Back on Earth

“So uh… Peridot? What did you leave Lapis?”

She rose from the tub, still in a daze and half asleep. She couldn't really do much, so the last few days were filled with trepidation, sadness, and of course a cold spot in her heart.

She sighed, “Just a couple of… letters.”


End file.
